


A New Addition

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Domestic Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Eliot and Quentin meet their first grandchild.





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> The only Magicians baby fic I want right now tbh.

“Hey little one. You know I used to hold your daddy just like this when he was fussy.” Eliot told the newest addition to the family. 

“Oh come on Pop she's only a couple of hours old you can wait a couple of days to tell her stories about me.” Teddy told his father.

“Nope I raised you and I can say whatever I want.” Eliot retorted. 

Teddy sighed exasperated at the thought of all the stories his dads had.

Quentin watched them both and just smiled. “She's beautiful Teddy” He told their son as he took her little hand. “What you decide to name her?”

“Well I hope if it's okay with you and Pop we decided to name her after Aunt Margo. You just always told me such great stories about her and when Lily and I talked we wanted our daughter to be as strong as she is.” Teddy told them bracing himself for the inevitable tears.

Quentin was first surprisingly. “Oh Teddy that's a beautiful name. I know Little Margo would love her namesake as much as we do.” 

Eliot was quiet for a couple minutes and asked her. “What do you think little Bambi you think you can live up to your Aunt Margo?” she responded by looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes. “It's a perfect fit Teddy and she's perfect.”

 

Later outside their son's home they sat on the bench they'd made for him years before. Eliot putting his arm around Quentin. 

“I can't believe we're grandfathers?!” Quentin told him. 

“I know I didn't think anyone would be worthy of our boy.” Eliot replied. 

“He's gonna make a great dad though don't you think?”

“Well he learned from the best” a smug smile shown on Eliot's face.

Quentin gave him a look. “He did didn't he.”


End file.
